


A Jealous Bat

by TyrannoVox



Series: Of Power Rangers and Kamen Riders One-shots [5]
Category: Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight
Genre: Jealous Len, Kit just now realizes this, Len is the possessive type, M/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Post-Series, jealous!Len, possessive Len, possessive!len
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 04:39:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15040901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyrannoVox/pseuds/TyrannoVox
Summary: Sequel to Not Goodbye. Someone from Kit's seems to take a liking to Kit, Len is not amused.





	A Jealous Bat

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a Kit/Len Youtube video with the song Next Contestant. I regret nothing.  
> Speaking of...There needs to be new videos of these two and I bet people can do a lot now with the more advanced video editing software...the possibilities...
> 
> But yeah, here we go!

Len had to admit, the 'welcome home' party for Frank Taylor was rather decent, despite the fact that he didn't know half of the people around. Of course, he wasn't alone as Maya, Kase, Trent, Lacey and, surprisingly, Pryce was there, mingling with some of the others. He hasn't seen Kit much though, mainly because he was being passed around by long time and old friends. He didn't mind it, he felt that it would do Kit some good.

A glass of what looked like to be Whiskey was shoved into his hands, making him look at Pryce who was smirking at him.

"Come on, drink up."  Pryce nudged at him before sipping his own drink. "Relax and just enjoy."

"Easy for you to say."Len mused. Pryce just patted Len on his back before the two began to look around, trying to get a glance at Kit and Maya.

"Oh boy." Pryce stated after a moment, causing Len to follow his gaze and what he saw made his possessive side rear its head.

Kit was casually leaning against the island in the kitchen, laughing at what someone said. Next to him was a rather tall man, sandy blonde hair and green eyes, dressed in what looked like to be a bikers outfit and he was close to Kit, too close for Len's liking, especially with that look that the stranger had in his eye...

"I'll just take that back." The other rider slipped the glass out of Len's hand. "Don't make too much of a scene. I don't think Kit would appreciate it."

Len just gave his friend a small nod and began to head over. Pryce watched before shaking his head and making his way over to Maya, who was talking with Lacey.

"Don't look now, but Kit might be in some trouble." Pryce murmured to the other, almost pressing against her. Maya glanced at the moving Len before glancing over at Kit.

"I'd say he's in loads." Maya hummed, sipping at her drink.

Len moved and weaved around the people, getting to Kit and stopping beside him.

"Hey, Len." Kit smiled that smile that seemed to only be reserved for Len. "This is my old friend, Dusty. Dusty, this is Len-"

"-His boyfriend." Len finished with a tight smile. 

"It's nice to meet you." Dusty greeted with a small grin. 

"I haven't seen him since we were kids." Kit told Len. "We wanted to catch up and see what's been going on in each other's lives."

"Sounds like fun."

Kit gave Len the side eye, picking up on his slight hostile tone as he spoke. 

"You got a keeper here, bud." Dusty told Len.  "If I just recently met the guy, I would want to date him too."

Len tried not to react to that but it was rather hard. He had this urge to say or do anything, preferably telling this guy off or just be threatening...instead, He stepped closer to Kit and wrapped a possessive arm around the other's waist, his eyes never leaving Dusty. "Don't I know it."

"Dusty!" Someone yelled out. "Come on, It's almost time to go!"

"I gotta run. See you two later." Dusty smiled before running off into the crowd. Once he had gone, Kit looked up at Len with a raised eyebrow.

"Uh, Len? What was-"

Len cut him off by grabbing Kit's arm and lead him out the room before pinning Kit against the wall then dipping his head and capturing Kit's lips with his own. The kiss was deep and possessive, threatening to take out all the air from the other's lungs.

Kit's hands flew up and wrapped around Len's neck, letting out a small groan. He felt Len's leg nudge in between his legs before it brushed-

Kit broke the kiss with a gasp, chest heaving. His face was tinted red and his eyes were half-lidded. Len only gave Kit a moment before he leaned down and pressed his lips against the other's neck, nipping and sucking at the spot.

"Len..." Kit breathed, tilting his head more to the side to let Len have more access. It wasn't hard for Kit to realize that Len was jealous and insanely so. Must be a Ventarian thing, Kit thought distantly before Len slowly pulled away, admiring the mark the other put on Kit.


End file.
